Infra Studios
History Infra Studios (Early-2013) Infra Studios started in 2013, June, when its soon-to-be founder, Maximus Loo2012, found an old script he wrote when he was eleven. He started developing the show himself, taking some aspects from Pixar and Blue Sky films. He had problems with animating Infra, however. Thus, the animating schedule was pushed back by 5 weeks for the animation of the first episode, Cold-Blood After that, he decided to direct a feature film based on his series. Negotiating with Pixar and Nickelodeon, he decided to release it in theaters instead of direct to DVD. Infra Park (Early-2013) Infra Park soon started when Maximus Loo2012, creator, director and scriptwriter of Infrared met a wealthy businessman who wanted to sell land in New York with very low value. Immediately, Maximus bought 20,000 sq ft of the land for $15,000,000. He began hiring contractors to design the theme park when he got the title deed for the land, deciding to name it "Infra Park". He installed a large, 100 inch HD television which streamed episodes of Infrared before it was released worldwide. Also, he designed many amusement rides that had the shows' logo. Infra Park (Mid-2013) Infra Park was released with much fanfare, with the low ticket cost of 5 US dollars being extremely attractive. The value of the land increased drastically and the businessman pleaded with Maximus to sell the land back. However, Maximus refused, even though he was making losses from the theme park. Infra Park (Early-2014) Infra Park finally began making money, with an average revenue of $4 million dollars a month. Maximus hired a thousand more workers and started adding more rides and a few more television screens. After that, he also made a deal with Don Thompson to build an extremely large McDonalds store which sold limited edition Infrared toys for its Happy Meals. Infra Studios (Mid-2014) Infra Studios made a net profit of US$13m in the first quarter. Infra Park (Early-2015) On the beginning of Infrared's season 3 premiere, Maximus became the 21st rishest in the world, with a net worth of 43.5 billion dollars due to the immense success of Infrared and Infra Park. Infra Park (late-2015) With the finale of Infrared shown at Infra Park, Maximus specially added the first trailer of Infrared: The Movie to its credits. Due to the theme park allowing cameras, many videos of the trailer were posted on Youtube, garnering hundreds of millions of views. The official trailer garnered 400 million views. Infrared: The Movie was success as over 900million people bought the DVD. The first screening of the movie at Infra Park garnered 300000 viewers and the first screening on Nickelodeon got almost a billion views. Infra Park (mid-2016) On the last month of Infra Park's opening, staff gave out over 300 million DVDs of Infrared: The Movie. Maximus himself gave out his autograph to everyone who went to Infra Park on the last day of opening. Characters *Tom Cruise as Infra Red Infra is an angry teenager seeking revenge on the ones who killed his parents while they were on a plane to Japan. Eventually, while seeking his parents' murederers in a farm in Minnesota, Infra captures the attention of two beings from a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy for having a small amount of infrared in his body. They drag him into their spacecraft and experiment on him. They expose him to an extremely high amount of infrared, hoping to make him stronger, but they get even better response as Infra gets energy powers and super strength. On his character in the film, Tom said that the movie portrays an adult Infra, who is much more serious in his goals. This time, Infra faces an Aztec king, brought alive by Chromean technology. The king has various powers of his own, as you will soon find out. His purpose? To rid of Ultra and Infra. However, he betrays the aliens. *Tara Strong as Ultra Violet Ultra, a voluntary guinea pig for the aliens, was transformed with ultraviolet abilities and achieved the same success of Infra, though to a lower level. Now, Ultra works with Infra to seek revenge on Infra's parent's murderers, but is still unwilling to go against the aliens. Looking alien-like, it is currently unknown what gender Ultra is. Ultra, revealed to be female (and romantically fond of Infra), is much more benevolent than Infra and genuinely wants to protect the world, unlike Infra who wants revenge. *Hugh Dancy as Slade Slade kills Infra's parents, who owed him a large sum of money. After gaining his powers, Infra and Ultra work together to attempt to defeat Slade and stop him before he kills anymore people who owe him money. However, Slade evades them and eventually leads a peaceful life in a small house in Florida, in the finale of the show. *Ron Perlman as Andromeans The Andromeans are the ones who capture Infra and turn him into a powerful superhero. Infra manages to destroy their spacecraft and they mostly drown in the ocean at the end if the first season. In the second season, an Andromean, Astrofeil, gains some ultraviolet abilities in a battle with Ultra. He attacks Infra, trying to take revenge, but fails. Infra sends him to the American Military, allowing them to study the alien. In the film, the Aztec King is revived by the Chromeans (who have retured), who antagonise, at least for a short time. After Azura rebels after absorbing Infra and Ultra's power, the Chromeans ally with Infra in order to rid of him. **Hugh Dancy as the Chromean Leader The Leader gives Azura life, but later allies with Infra and Ultra after Azura becomes too powerful. After Azura is turned back to stone, he begins antagonizing them again. *Daniel Craig as Johnson Johnson is the mysterious leader of Slade's gang. He appears in Season 3 as the main villain and does not appear in the film. *Tara Strong as Dave Wilson Another henchman of Johnson who does not appear in the film. *Samuel L. Jackson as Azura Azura is revived by the Chromeans to absorb Infra and Ultra's power and succeeds but goes out of control. The Chromeans and the powerless Infra and Ultra must team up to turn him back to stone. Shows on InfraTV/ITV2 Monday Divisions *Infra TV *Infrared *Infrared: The Movie *Infra Park Category:Companies Category:Maximus Loo2012